Current trends in electronics have enabled the production of hearing aids small enough to reside partially or completely in the ear canal. This exposes the devices to a warm, humid environment and presents the opportunity for damage to the device and ultimately, failure of the device.
There are several ways for hearing aid wearers to protect their devices from moisture damage while they are not being worn. The simplest device is a container having desiccant material inside and way to separate the device from the desiccant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,783 to Schumaier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,879 to Schumaier and U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,276 to Greenspan, et al, describe both drying and bactericidal activity in their devices. These devices utilize a fan to circulate air internally within the unit and have a heater to assist in moisture removal. Since the air is circulated internally, a desiccant material is used to absorb moisture from the air. At some point, the desiccant material used in the above-described devices becomes saturated with moisture and needs to be either replaced with a fresh desiccant or regenerated by heating it to a high temperature. The desiccant material is regenerated by exposure to very high temperatures, usually in excess of 100 degrees Celsius.
What is needed is a de-moisturizing appliance that does not require a desiccant material to reduce moisture in a contained electronic device.